Green Eyed Monster
by Tatsumaki-sama
Summary: Things change for a lonely widow when she meets the dashing Alfred and she falls dangerously in love with him. Then it turns ugly when in her madness, she accidentally kidnaps his twin brother Matthew ...


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or any of its characters.

**Green-Eyed Monster**

I had only been married for less than a year.

Not too long into my marriage, Albert had been diagnosed with cancer.

It came as a shock to all of us. I sat dumbly in the funeral, remaining there for hours afterwards, wondering how this could have happened. Albert and I had just settled into our new house and we were planning to have a child soon too. That's why Albert was up painting our soon-to-be-baby's room when I had found him passed out on the floor.

With friends worried about me, they tried to send me to psychiatrists to help me and tried to distract me with other meaningless things. I still went through it all, just to get them off my back. Only to come back more empty and dead to the world.

What was the point of it? I wondered to myself, lying in bed for days, ignoring the messages on my phone. The sink was full of dirty dishes and kitchen table was towering with uneaten Chinese food. My boss had already called twice, once to ask where I was and the second time to tell me that I was fired.

Family and friends had tried to bring me out of my depression, to start cleaning the house and taking care of myself properly again. A few friends and family members came over to help cook and clean, harassing me to get on with my life. But soon, their own lives were deemed more important than mine and I was promptly abandoned.

~.~.~

At long last, I sat up in the bed on this day, my hair a mess and my eyes red-rimmed. I staggered to the fridge, only to realize there was no food. I almost picked up the phone to call for another Chinese take-out, when I dumbly spied a McDonald's just down the block from my apartment.

I already didn't care for my looks or weight anymore. What could a few calorie-filled hamburgers and greasy French fries do to me?

Grabbing my jacket, I left my apartment, staggering drunkenly down the street. If the passing strangers saw my dishevelled appearance, they said nothing to me, hurrying away. Reaching McDonald's, I was overwhelmed by the greasy smell of fried food.

In my clumsiness, I tripped and collided into the person standing in line front of me. " I'm sorry," I squeaked out, my voice muffled by the thickness of the man's jacket. Then, he turned around and I truly lost my voice.

This man had the bluest eyes I had ever seen before, barely contained by the glint of his glasses. His hair was as golden as the wheat fields I had once seen while travelling in the countryside and his smooth, glowing skin just as fair. And when he smiled at me, grinning his illuminating white teeth so straight and perfect, I felt my dead heart beating alive again.

" It's all right," he replied cheerfully.

With that said, he turned back to face the front counter, completely oblivious to me. Barely able to breath, I scrutinized him. He was wearing a bomber jacket (a bit odd for this day and age, I mused to myself) and I noticed he was wearing some sort of militaristic uniform.

It appeared he didn't have the patience or the ability to remain still. He drummed long fingers against his arm, digging into the leather of his jacket. He listlessly jiggled his right foot and his head rolled this way and that, never content to remain upright. Often, if I listened close enough, he would cluck his tongue or make some other nonsensical sound of restlessness.

I imagined this man to be a brave soldier returning home from war. He must have travelled all around the world and done heroic deeds for damsels in distress. A blush appeared on my cheeks without me realizing it.

Finally, when he arrived to the counter, he gave a happy whoop. I could help but giggle, something I hadn't done in a long time. " I would like ten hamburgers, three large Pepsi and five large French fries," he chirped, slapping a bundle of bills down.

I almost impulsively wanted to reach up and tap his shoulder to get his attention. I wanted to introduce myself. I wanted to know his name. I wanted to know **_him_**.

But I wasn't able to muster up the courage and soon he had already gathered up his food. As he hurried to leave, his arms balancing his drinks, hamburgers and French fries altogether, I could almost feel the warmth of his arm as it brushed past me.

So giddy and lightheaded, I wasn't quite sure why I was standing in line again.

~.~.~

The very next morning, I applied for a job at McDonalds. I was determined to stay here and meet that man again. The man who had saved my life without realizing it.

Smiling kindly, the manager told me it will be a few days before they would call me to confirm it. But I was too impatient. I came everyday to this place, buying all my meals here and settled myself in a corner near the front counter, where I would be able to see **_him_** again if he appeared. Many workers gave me looks when they passed by, wondering why I sat here for hours and hours, only getting up to go to the washroom or to order something. I came when it opened and I left when it closed.

Finally, my patience was well rewarded when after five tortuous days, **_he_** came back. He wasn't wearing the bomber jacket or his military uniform this time. He wore a clean white dress shirt accompanied by a tie. He looked quite at ease, whistling a familiar tune.

In a frantic panic, I rushed right behind him once again. This time on purpose.

And yet once again, he was completely ignorant of my presence. His arms were crossed brusquely and every time he peeked his head from the line, he would sigh and scratch the back of his head. The motion was rather endearing, I must admit.

I wondered if I was able to gather up the courage to speak to him today. After all, it was by luck or a blessing that he came here today. I might not be able to see him again for a long, long time.

My prayers were answered when he searched frantically into his pockets, trying to pay for his food. " Shoot!" he muttered, yanking out his pockets. " Shouldn't have made that bet with stupid England ..."

Feeling my tongue grow numb, I swallowed. This was my chance. " H-here's a dollar," I mumbled, extending my hand out, barely unable to conceal my nervousness at speaking so boldly to him.

A smile burst out from his face, blinding me with its luster. " Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He took my hand and shook it hard, grinning dorkishly like a child, before taking the dollar and handing it to the lady behind the counter.

He was just so jubilant and ecstatic that it made me smile. And his brief interaction with me gave me courage. Before he could forget about me, I spoke up.

" You don't have to pay me back. I'm happy to help. Have we met before?" I rambled. Inwardly, I cursed myself for saying such brainless notions. He must deem me some sort of moron.

To my surprise, he didn't appeared to be bothered by my idiocy. " Don't think we have," he said. He peered inquisitively at me, as if trying to figure out if he recognized me, before shrugging. " I'm Amer – Alfred," he said, stumbling slightly. But he corrected himself too quickly for me to really notice. I was too lost in the depth of his blue eyes.

Alfred. What a perfectly perfect name for this perfect man. " Nice to meet you, Alfred," I shyly said. " I was wondering if you want to - "

" Here's your meal," the lady behind the counter briskly interrupted. Immediately, Alfred's attention was diverted from me and it kept everything I had from snapping viciously at that bumbling excuse of a woman for cutting into Alfred and my conversation.

Happily slurping up his milkshake and nibbling some French fries, Alfred was already getting ready to leave. I opened my mouth, to say something to make him stay just a bit longer. But he had already beat me to it.

" See you later." He smiled at me and all the anger I had felt for that lady immediately vanished. " Thanks for the dollar."

And just like that, he was gone and I was left standing still again, with the giddiness of a child.

~.~.~

It would many weeks before I would see Alfred again. In that span of three months, I continued staying at McDonald's, it practically becoming my new home.

Sometimes, I could hear the workers whispering about me, wondering why I kept coming here and how I was freaking them out. Of course, I wasn't bothering them or any other customers so they had no excuse to kick me out.

A few of them muttered that at this rate I was never going to get hired and secretly they were all happy that I wasn't working here. And the manager who had reports about me "stalking" the place also promptly ignored me. But I didn't care whether I got the job or not. All I wanted was to see Alfred again.

But the days continued to crawl by and Alfred didn't return to me. As I sat in my corner, not noticing the growing stares and whispers of workers and customers alike, I dreamed that he was off fighting in the war, defending our country and grinning widely like he always did. Sometimes, I imagined him coming home to me after I believed him to be dead and kneeling down before me, a ring in hand ...

I blinked and my little daydream was gone. However, the real thing was not too far away.

Alfred was standing in line again, waiting impatiently like he always did. He was wearing his military uniform and bomber jacket once again. Though there was a notably different air about him. He appeared to be moody and more restless than usual. His mouth was twisted into a frown and he kept rubbing his forehead as if he had a headache.

Another opportunity to offer my aid to him! So caught up in my haste to stand behind him and think of a way to converse with him, I didn't realize I had ruthlessly shoved another man aside.

" What's your problem, lady?" the man angrily demanded. " I was here first!"

I ignored him for most part, because **_he_**was here and **_he_** was standing in front of me just like **_he _**always had. He was so close that I could already smell the hamburgers and French fries usually cradled in his arms.

" Hey lady, I'm talking to you! Hey! I was here first!"

" Sir, is there a problem here?"

" Well, this lady here just shoved me aside when I was already here."

" Is this true, ma'am?" the manager sternly asked me.

I wasn't paying attention to either of them. Alfred was here and I was so close that I could just reach up and hold his hand -

" Ma'am." The McDonald's manager tapped my shoulder, destroying my fabrication an inch away from becoming true. In my irritation, I angrily spun around.

" What do you want?" I snapped.

Undeterred, the manager returned my gaze. " Is it true that you pushed this man from the line?" he calmly asked.

Alfred was already moving further away. I stole a glance behind my shoulder and he was, yet again, oblivious to me standing behind him.

" Ma'am, did you or did you not push this man?"

I scowled. " What does it matter?"

" I've been standing here for more than you have and you think you could just cut in front of me?" the man yelled. By now, more and more people were staring at us and whispering.

" Sir, please lower your voice."

" I won't lower my voice until **_she_** apologizes and goes to the back of the line!"

" I'm not going anywhere!" I snarled, bouncing impatiently on the balls of my heel, trying to catch a glimpse of Alfred, who was now ordering at the counter.

" Ma'am, I think you need to leave," the manager finally said. " You're disrupting the customers here."

" Me?" I furiously exploded. " Why me? Why not him? He was the one yelling at me!"

" You heard the manager. Get out of here!" the man annoyingly agreed.

" Ma'am, please leave," the manager firmly said, directing me towards the door. " I think you've been here long enough."

By then, Alfred was leaving too, more concentrated on his food than my little commotion. I shoved past the manager and that infuriating man as I left. I followed Alfred, panting to catch up to him. As it turned out, he simply headed to the nearby street.

Leaning against a lamp post, another man was already waiting there. I was stunned by the matching features between him and Alfred. Same golden locks that curled around their necks. Same fair skin that seemed to glow in a honeyed hue. Same dimple on the cheek that teased and entranced me.

The only difference I could tell was their eyes. It would be impossible for me to miss the baby blueness of Alfred's eyes. In contrast, this stranger's eyes was amethyst, resembling the Aurora Borealis up north.

And at once, I could see that Alfred's moodiness and surliness disappeared as soon as he caught a glimpse of this stranger. The tension on his shoulders disappeared, allowing him to stand up straighter as he waved cheerfully and sprinted promptly towards this man.

A twinge yanked at my heart. I found myself thinking many horrible things to get this identical acquaintance of Alfred's away from him so he could focus on me once more. Alfred shouldn't be smiling like that for this stranger. He should only be smiling like that for **_me_**.

" Here you go, Matthew! All the burgers you want!" Alfred shouted joyously, shoving the bag of hamburgers into his face.

The other man sighed. " Alfred, you know I don't like to eat too much hamburgers all in one day."

" That's fine. I got the McChicken and the Fish Filet just in case. Oh! And there's McFlurries and apples pies in there too!" Alfred's smile was wider and brighter than I had ever seen and it wasn't for me.

Grudgingly, the man called Matthew smiled and took the food-filled paper bags. " Thanks," he mumbled.

Laughing loudly, Alfred slapped him cordially on the back. " So where do you want to eat? The park?"

" ... Don't we have to go to a meeting?"

" Shoot!" Alfred slapped a hand on his forehead, laughing again as he did. " I almost forgot. Let's go! We'll eat on the way there!"

He began hauling Matthew away, who was trying to scoot the food close to his chest (a rather similar motion Alfred had done long ago) to not have them fall. And both of them were smiling the same secretive smile as if sharing a private joke that I didn't know about.

I found myself jealous.

~.~.~

I followed them, breath heavy and skin flushed.

The green-eyed monster in my chest roared disapproval as Alfred and Matthew walked closely together, with Alfred's arm thrown casually over Matthew's shoulders. Matthew was eating French fries while Alfred casually picked some off from him. They lightly bickered like any brother would, teasing and badgering.

My eyes narrowed resentfully and my foul mood darkened. It wasn't fair that this Matthew was able to bond so naturally with Alfred. It took me so long to do so and here he was, doing it as easily as he breathed.

Entering a building not too far from McDonald's and a building that I had never noticed before, they continued to chatter away, culminating with Alfred's bellowing laughter. I tried to enter, but the surly security guards stopped me and ushered me out, without answering my questions about what kind of building this was.

Growling indignantly to myself, I sat down on the bench across the street from the building and waited.

The sky darkened and my head nodded as I dozed lightly, keeping one eye on the building, just waiting for Alfred to come out. My stomach growled rebelliously and my back ached from sitting against the wooden bench.

Before I almost gave up, **_he_** came out from the front doors, as magnificent and distinguished as he always was.

Here was my chance. Alfred was all alone. Quickly shedding a few fake tears, I ran across the street and into Alfred, the image of a frantic woman.

" Help! You have to help me," I pleaded, clinging to his arm. In my realization that I was so close to Alfred, I carelessly didn't realize that he wasn't wearing Alfred's signature bomber jacket, that he was holding a strange white stuffed bear and that his eyes weren't blue. " I can't get my car started."

As I predicted, Alfred immediately jumped to action. " Show me where your car is," he said. I happily obliged.

Keeping one arm on him, I led him discreetly back to my apartment. Once we reached the empty parking lot, he scratched his head. " Where **_is_** your car?" he asked in confusion.

The next thing he knew was me swinging my book-filled hand bag and he crumbled to the ground. Grinning at my brilliance, I gathered him up in my arms and began hauling him up back to my room.

I thought it heard someone murmuring "Who?" from the ground. But the only thing there on the ground was a stuffed bear. I dismissed it as the wind and quickly dragged Alfred away.

~.~.~

It was a bit tricky getting Alfred to my room. A few neighbours inquired and I quickly told them it was a drunken friend who passed out. They all too willingly accepted my answer.

Now here he was, sprawled across my bed, still unconscious. I tenderly wiped away all the blood from his hair and patched him up.

Unable to resist, I reached out and stroked his cheek. It was remarkably smooth and delicate. He shifted at my touch. With baited breath, I watched silently as Alfred stirred and moaned. His head rolled listlessly towards me, one hand rubbing the spot where I had hit him. Then, his eyes fully opened and he saw me.

With a startled yelp, he jumped back, almost falling off the bed comically. I giggled.

Frantically trying to grasp where he was, he pressed himself to the wall, the very image of a frightened, cornered animal. " W-w-who are you?" he stammered.

I could have gush about his adorably confused expression all day. " Hello, Alfred," I purred. " You know who I am."

Alfred blinked at me. I saw his eyes dart towards the bedroom door and back at me. " W-what? I'm not - "

" You don't know how long I've waited for you. Don't you know better to keep a lady waiting?" I giggled, ignoring his splutters. " I prepared all of this for you, Alfred. Now we can be together as long as we want. Together, Alfred, you and me."

" I'm telling you, I'm not Alfred!" he practically yelled, though his voice was barely louder than a whisper.

The silence stretched and I continued numbly to stare at him. " You're not Alfred?" I repeated dazedly.

He shook his head and for the first, I saw his purple eyes glowing in the dark and his not-so bomber jacket clothing. " My name is Matthew," he patiently explained. " I'm sorry there's been a mistake, but I think it would be best if you - "

" NO!"

The word burst out of my mouth before I could stop it. How could this not be Alfred? I knew Alfred. I knew him well enough to know this man was him. And yet, I was wrong. This person, this stranger before me, was nothing but a fake. Even worse, he was Matthew. The one Alfred cared more about than me.

" If you're Matthew, then Alfred will come eventually, won't he?" I abruptly shrieked, spit flying from my mouth, oblivious to his agape stare. " He notices you. Unlike me. He loves **_you_**! Unlike me! He always ignores me when you're around. You took all his attention away from me! It's all your fault!"

With a deranged screech, I leaped at Matthew, whose quick reflexes allowed him to jump over the bed and crash into the door, sending it open. He tried to clamber over the television and to the front door but I tackled him down and we rolled into the kitchen. Scrambling to his feet, Matthew dodged around the kitchen table as I gripped the first thing I could find.

His eyes flicked briefly at the knife in my hand and calmly returned to my (probably) maniac gaze. " It will take more than that to hurt me," he quietly said. And somehow I got this feeling that he wasn't bluffing in the slightest and that his words were frightfully true beyond my understanding.

" It doesn't matter," I gasped. The tackle had taken more out of me than him. " All I want is Alfred to come here. If you stay here, he'll come for sure. He'll be here."

" Alfred may come but he won't be pleased," Matthew quietly pointed out. " I know him long enough to know he'll be angry and he won't be happy to know that I've been taken."

" You're lying." I gave a muffled whimper, clamping my hands over my ears to block Matthew's words, the knife clattering harmlessly to the floor. His words are but poison, trying to draw me away from Alfred. " He wouldn't do that. He wouldn't hurt me. He wouldn't. He wouldn't."

When Matthew next spoke, he spoke as if to a trapped beast. " If you let me go right now," he cautiously said. " I can bring you to him. I'll explain everything to him and you can see him and - "

" YOU'RE LYING!"

Without a thought, I launched myself at him and tackled him down while he was too stunned to retaliate. My fingers enclosed around his neck and a thrill of adrenaline pumped through my veins and I did the one thing that would have repulsed the normal me. With a wild, mindless cackle, I gripped harder and harder, watching gleefully as Matthew's lips turned blue and his racking breaths were nothing but hoarse wheezes.

If I got rid of Matthew, Alfred would be all mine.

But despite my grip tightening relentlessly, Matthew was utterly calm and he didn't even put up a fight against me. There was no panic in his eyes, even as I was slowly killing him little by little. Rather, he gave me a long remorseful look as if he was pitying me.

I hated his pity more than I hated than the fact Alfred chose him over me.

Suddenly, there was a click near to my ear, cold and threatening. I barely had to turn my head to realize that Matthew and I weren't alone.

Three men stood before me, guns pointed directly behind my head, poised and ready to shoot if necessary. Somewhere in the back of my head, I wondered how they got in without me realizing.

" Release him and step back where we can see you," one of them said in an English accent. His words were harsh and shaking from barely concealed anger.

" If you don't, we will act," the second one warned. Most interesting that this man would have a German accent, smooth and stern.

The third man had an emotionless expression written on his features, but if possible, he appeared to be more angrier and colder than both the English and German men. His blond hair was like a crown in the darkness and his eyes glittered dangerously like chips of pale ice.

I knew the third man. " Alfred?" I whispered. Finally, after all this time, after everything I did for him, he came for me.

" I'll give you one more warning," he spoke, harsh and deadly, bringing the gun closer to my head.

I didn't understand. Alfred wouldn't say that to me. He would have stepped over Matthew's body and lovingly caress my hair and hold me tightly in his arms adding that irresistible smile of his. " But Alfred ..." I whispered.

" I don't know how you know my name lady, but you clearly didn't hear my orders." The safety of his gun clicked off. " Let him go," he said calmly through gritted teeth, jamming the gun painfully between my eyes.

Slowly, I loosened my fingers from Matthew who almost immediately dragged himself as far as he could away from me, coughing.

In an instant, Alfred quickly knelt beside Matthew, murmuring words that I couldn't catch, brushing me aside like a pesky fly. The German man and English man seized my arms and efficiently tied them with thick rope behind my back.

" I'll tell the others we found him," the German man said, glancing briefly at Alfred, who helped Matthew sit up against the wall.

The English man closed his cellphone with a snap. " And the police have been notified."

I was too busy watching Alfred, each passing second cutting deeper into my chest. All his attention and all his concern was for Matthew. He gave me nothing and everything to Matthew.

" Are you all right?" Alfred fervently asked, his blue eyes bulging from frantic worry. " I was getting worried when you didn't answer my calls. And I was wondering what took you so long when you were suppose to just go to McDonald's and come back. Good thing I found your bear sitting in front of this apartment and he told me where you were. Or else I couldn't be the hero and rescue you from - "

Alfred would have most likely continued his rambles if the other hadn't hushed him. He placed a comforting hand on Alfred's shoulder and merely answered his questions in one simple sentence:

" I'm sorry."

With a rattled sigh, Alfred gripped Matthew's arms, leaning his head against his shoulder. An intimate and tender gesture, I bitterly noted with longing. One that I would never know. " Don't **_ever_** scare me like that ever again," he whispered.

Matthew gave a small smile. " I know," he replied, wincing slightly as he gently rubbed his bruised throat.

Then the door was banged open as the police flooded in. One Japanese officer took one look at Alfred and Matthew on the floor to me flanked by the English and German men. " I see that things are under control here," he noted with slight amusement.

" Of course they are," the German man shrugged.

" Don't think so lightly of Scotland Yard," the English man grumbled.

The Japanese man directed an apologetic bow towards Alfred and Matthew. " I'm afraid they'll need your statement," he said patiently, indicating the other policemen. " They will handle the rest, Alfred-san," he quickly added as Alfred glanced at me.

My hopes rose, only to come crashing back down when he turned away in disgust. " It would be best if you get Matthew-san away from here," he murmured in a low voice that I barely heard.

With an unanimous nod, Alfred helped Matthew up and ushered him quickly to the door, to hurry past me without making any eye contact.

However as they passed me by, Alfred only had one thing to say to me from the corner of his mouth.

" **_Don't touch my brother again_**," he hissed from barely moving lips.

Then, he was gone, along with Matthew, the German, English and Japanese men, leaving me with the police who gazed coldly at me as they began to lead me away.

~.~.~.~

**Author's Notes:**

I had seen and read quite a few Yandere stories and I couldn't resist but add one of my own. Please note that the character's views does not reflect my own views. Because it was written in the character's view, some things might seem a bit one-sided, scattered and selfish, which is what I wanted to portray for a person who had everything and then lost everything too quickly and had difficulty trying to cope. She was meant to be a tragic character and I hoped I did a good job writing her.


End file.
